


your touch, my comfort and my lullaby

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [9]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disassociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lee Jaehyeong-centric, References to Depression, could be read as platonic or romantic, jae is sad :(, tho just between us jae likes them a bit more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the buzzing in his ears is getting too loud, he’s bound to break soon.





	your touch, my comfort and my lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> jae is babie and that's that  
> the title is from troye's ease aka one of my faves from that album  
> stream face and enjoy, my dudes, dudettes and nonbinary friends

jaehyeong has always been the baby in the group, with him being the youngest. most of the times, when he’s trying to be tough and mature, he hates it. hates how they just see right through him, through his facade, and continue to baby him. but then, there are times like this, when he’s feeling down, and the only thing he needs is the comfort that his friends give him with each and every affectionate pet name that slips out, with each ruffle of hair and kiss they press on his body. 

his body is aching, brain almost dead with the small amount of sleep he’s been getting lately. it’s a pain, not being able to sleep without at least one of them next to him, but he can’t help it. and he can’t really ask them to come home earlier, or to stop their own projects just because jaehyeong needs attention. all three of them have more important stuff to worry about. 

now that he thinks of it, this may be another reason why they call him baby. he really does act like one, unable to do things without the support of his friends, without having them close to him. 

staring at the computer screen, he can feel his eyes getting drier and drier with each second. he’s been trying to understand what the words he had written yesterday mean so that he can finish the song he’s working on, but nothing makes sense. no matter how many times he rubs his eyes or rereads them, they just start sounding like some type of alien language. 

he knows they’re sad, but that’s about it. 

he can hear the front door open, loud voices breaking the silence in which the apartment was drowning in. he recognizes them, of course he does. he could pick each of them up in a sea of millions of voices, the highs and lows of them deeply engraved into his brain.

for a moment, jaehyeong thinks he’s dreaming, when he hears them right next to him. he wants to look around, to see if they are here, his to touch and cling to, but he  _ can’t  _ take his eyes off the screen. he has to finish the song. he has to show them he’s not as useless as he truly feels, that he can at least take a bit of the stress from them. 

he can’t make out what they’re saying, or if they  _ are  _ saying anything. the buzzing in his ears is getting too loud, he’s bound to break soon.

his eyes suddenly refocus on the floor, the bright screen nowhere to be found. it helps to get him out of the state he’s been falling into, but then, it hits him just how pointless his presence in the band is. 

a pair of lips speak next to his ear, but again, the words fall on deaf ears. before he can stop, he clings to the person, dojoon’s smell invading him. the smell of his body wash, a wannabe cinnamon scent and the smell of the fabric softeners that clings to all of their clothes are exactly what he needs. 

the hug is what he’s been craving for. 

more bodies press against his, woosung’s and hajoon’s scents merging with dojoon’s. they only make him feel more at ease, his shoulders relaxing. 

but even so, he still breaks down, tears staining his face in their rush to fall down, to be away from the one who sheds them. it hurts; his chest is on fire, his hands are getting number, the buzzing is  _ so _ loud. he wants to scream, but he can’t find his voice. 

a soft humming pulls him back, bit by bit, until he can wrap his fingers around whoever’s arm he finds. he gasps loudly, lungs filling with air again. the burning sensation gets more painful with each ragged breath he takes. 

the soft melody gets louder, two other voices joining in. they don’t stop for what feels like days, not even when jaehyeong is calm enough to squeeze around the forearm he’s holding onto to let them know he’s back here. 

he taps three times on it, and then he’s being lifted up, held close against hajoon’s chest and taken to his bed. 

he can see woosung looking through his closet, taking out some clean and comfy clothes for him, but he’s the only one he can see in the room. he has no idea where hajoon left, since he is sure he was beside him a few seconds ago, nor does he know where dojoon is. 

“sungie?” he whispers as the elder man comes to him. he starts changing him, throwing the dirty clothes somewhere on the floor, but he still hums to let jaehyeong know he’s listening. “‘m sorry.”

woosung stops. “you did nothing wrong, jae.”

“we’re the ones who should apologize,” dojoon says, coming back into the room with what looks like a mug full of something hot. by the smell coming from it, he guesses it’s chamomile tea. 

hajoon is hot on his tail, him, too, holding a bag of snacks. jaehyeong recognizes them as his favorite gummies. he doesn’t say much as he takes a seat next to the younger, holding a gummy mouse out. jaehyeong opens his mouth and lets him place the sweet treat on his tongue. 

“good boy, hyeongie,” he praises, leaning in to press a small kiss on his forehead. 

the burning dies down, warmth spreading in its place, until only the bubbling feeling is running through his body. 

they all sit by his side, letting him get comfortable before finding the position they can sit in. jaehyeong, being spooned by all three of them, can’t help but let his eyes fall shut. 

he hears them call him their baby, their precious, loved baby. he hears them apologizing for not being there, but the most important part is when he hears them say the words. they all say it, even if they use different phrasings. and jaehyeong catches it all and stores it in his heart.

the fingers running through his hair, the ones drawing mindless shapes on his arm, the ones stroking his belly with feather like touches, all put him to sleep. 

he’s finally at ease, he’s finally been reunited his missing pieces again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [jaesung social media au](https://twitter.com/cryystal_aus/status/1145036665230168064)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
